Children of Nations
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: The summer before the Golden Trio's 3rd year, they found out something that's very important. They found out that the people, who they thought were their parents, really aren't their real ones. Their real parents are nations, who they were taken away from as newborns. Now, they are returned to them and have to learn the way of nations while going to Hogwarts all at once.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please check my page and check out how often I will be updating my multi-chapter stories as well as the polls that I might have up and running depending on when you're going to read this. Happy reading everyone! :)**

Harry, Hermione and Ron felt something was very wrong today, and it made itself known very well.

It started from the moment that they woke up.

When they woke up, all of them felt like their bodies were in immense pain, but they didn't know why. When they met up with each other, they were quiet about what happened to them. They didn't want to burden the others with something that could pass quickly for all they know. By the time that they got through with their last class before summer vacation, they nearly collapsed onto the ground from the pain that they were going through throughout the day. Finally, they have decided to tell each other what was going on.

Right now, the three sat down in their spots for dinner and talked.

"I don't get it, why are we in so much pain?"

Ron asked and winced as his left arm's muscles shifted painfully. He grabbed onto that arm tightly and tried to ignore the pain to the best of his capabilities. Harry had his glasses off then rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know, but my eyes are really bothering me. I can barely see anymore."

He winced rather loudly, when it felt like something hit the back of his eyes. Hermione, on the other hand, sat as still as possible. Each time that she moved, some part of her body screamed in protest. She really wanted to go to the Hospital Wing to check what was wrong, but the problem was the pain itself was too much. It was quite ironic, in her opinion. She just got out of there just the day before. If it wasn't for her best friends going through the same thing as her, she would have thought that this was some sort of an after affect from the potion that she was forced to consume to get out of her paralyzed state.

Oh, how much she hated that she didn't know what was going on. What she hated even more was the words that came out of her mouth:

"I don't know what's wrong with us."

Throughout the rest of the dinner, none of them touched their food. The last thing they needed was to add stomach ache to their list.

-ooOOoo-

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" A female voice asked the other being in front of her. The other person looked towards her for a moment, before looking right back down at what was in front of him. The woman tilted her head ever so slightly. A small amused smile appeared on her beautiful but hidden face. She stated, "It's time" The man nodded so slightly that the other barely caught it. "Are you sure that it was a good idea?"_

 _"_ _I know what I'm doing woman"_

 _He replied with his very deep voice as he huffed at her question. It was almost as if he was insulted by the question. He took his job very seriously. He rarely made a mistake._

 _"_ _They're in pain"_

 _"_ _Hn"_

 _"_ _Oh? Going back to the 'hn' language?" She cooed at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder. The woman didn't get a reply from the man in her arms. Well, she didn't expect one. What he said to her was the most that he would say. "They might die"_

 _"_ _Hn"_

 _"_ _Their parents might come after you for taking their little ones away."_

 _"_ _Tch"_

 _He shrugged with no care in the world. The woman giggled again and kissed his cheek. She said:_

 _"_ _Well, I got to head going. Don't want to leave the dead unattended now do we?"_

 _A wide smirk stretched across her lips. With that, she let him go and disappeared slowly into the shadows. The man looked down at the scene in front of him, and watched as the Golden Trio collapsed and were taken to the Hospital Wing straight away by the professors while the rest of the school buzzed like bees._

It has begun

 _It was the last thought that went through his mind, before the shadows consumed him as well._


	2. Chapter 2

Madam Pomfrey stood there in complete and utter shock. She was ready to collapse on a chair nearby at the sight in front of her. The three students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, lay in their separate beds. Well, that wasn't much of a shock. The thing that shocked her was the fact that a light surrounded their bodies. Their body features started to change shapes and colours. She knew one thing for sure and that was she couldn't do anything to them while they were in this state, because otherwise it might end with horrible consequences. So she decided to leave the Hospital Wing and go speak with Dumbledore.

The process continued for the past hour, and when it was over the Golden Trio woke up.

Harry didn't have his trade mark looks. His once black hair lost its color and shape to be replaced with straight dark brown hair. His emerald eyes turned into a normal shade of green, which resembles the Earths colour more than that of a jewel. His skin turned into a natural looking tan. What seemed to be the most noticeable was that his body structure had developed into what a boy his age should look like and yet still it was unfamiliar on him.

Ron didn't have his red fiery hair and freckles that the Weasley's were very well known for. He did keep his blue eyes though, but their hues lighten up a bit and resembled more of the color of the sky than anything else. His red hair became straight brown hair, just like his best friend. The freckles that he once used to have were all gone, replaced with smooth fair skin. He was still his usual tall self, but it's the muscles on his body that changed. They seemed to have developed a bit. It was enough to be noticeable if one was close in range.

Hermione changed completely. Her once brown curly hair became wavy blond that went down to the mid of her back. Her once brown eyes became that of deep blue shade. Her body stayed nearly the same, but had more of an elegant edge to it than it did before. If a person looked at her for the first time, and didn't know who she was, they would have mistaken her for a Veela.

The three students groaned at the same time as they rubbed their sore muscles. None of them seemed to have noticed the changes that took place for the past hour. The only thing that they knew at the moment was that their pain was replaced with stiffness. The female of the group looked at the other two. She yelped in shock and nearly fell off the bed. Her actions caught the males' attentions. When they looked over their mouths to drop open in shock when they saw the changes of one another. Ron snapped out of it and interrogated his best friends, with his now light German accent:

"Harry... why is your hair brown? Better question, Mione', how come you have blond hair? Wasn't it brown?"

"We could ask you Ronald. You have brown hair instead of red."

Hermione snapped at him. It seemed that Ron wasn't the only one that had a different accent, because hers was French. Harry shook his head at the two. He felt a headache start to form from their abnormal small fight. He rubbed his templates in hope that it would get rid of the damn thing that was known as a headache. He opened his eyes and realized something. He saw clearly without his glasses. Harry knew that he should be happy, but it was just too strange. He asked out loud, mostly to himself, with a very noticeable Spanish accent:

"What happened to us?"

-ooOOoo-

Owls flew towards 6 different nations that were in their personal homes. All the letters were written in their native languages, but it said the same thing. When they opened the letters, they've read something that went like this:

 _(Insert Country's name),_

 _Your missing child is in Hogwarts School in Scotland. The only way for you to get there is with a portkey, which the letter contains. It's going to activate on Monday at 9 o'clock in the morning._

 _Word of advice: Don't be late because it's leaving whether you're there or not_

Whoever it was never signed his or her name in the end. It didn't matter to the countries anyways, because they were first in shock, then in disbelief and then exploded with happiness as they made their way towards their lover to tell them the good news.

-ooOOoo-

 _Fate sat on an armchair with one leg crossed over the other. He continued to stare at the orb that was in front of him, where the scene of the nations was replaced with that of the Golden Trio. He didn't have to turn around to know that he wasn't alone. The great being couldn't help but grow annoyed with the others, whom seemed to be quite angry at him for different reasons. Well, most of them were irritated. The rest of them didn't really care, because it didn't affect their jobs._

 _A knife all of a sudden appeared against his neck. Its sharp blade was a centimeter away from cutting through the flash. The man didn't seem to be affected, as he continued to stare at the orb in front of him. The owner of the knife snarled at him:_

 _"You just had to ruin my fun, by bringing those_ brats _into this!"_

 _Fate put his finger against the hand that held the knife. He pushed it away from his neck slowly. He replied in a calm manner:_

 _"Don't act like it affects your job, dear sister. You still have your fun in the end."_

 _His twin sister, Chaos, stared at him silently. She disappeared from his left side, by turning into smoke, and slowly reappeared on his right side. She said in a slow, dangerous tone:_

 _"I better have my fun, Fate, or you're going to hear it from me."_

 _With that she disappeared into the shadows in her shadow form._

 _On the other side of the room, a yawn was heard with a male voice following behind it:_

 _"What does a guy got to do to get some sleep around here? Ever since you brought those kids into this, it seems that there's been none stop fighting."_

 _Fate had to raise his eyebrow at this individual. The being was none other than Life. A sigh was heard from the hidden being at the lack of responds. Life said:_

 _"I trust you."_

 _Fate's hidden eyes narrowed slightly in shock. Everybody told him that he better know what he was doing, but this guy... he was something else. A rare small amused smile appeared on his lips. Even though they barely communicate with one another, it didn't mean that their trust was very low. Fate gave a small nod and Life left._


	3. Chapter 3

Friday, June 28, 1994.

It was the day that changed the lives of the Golden Trio's forever. Not that they realized it. For them, it was the day when everything appeared to go wrong. They were supposed to be packing their stuff, so that they wouldn't have to rush the next day to catch the train to head back home. They were supposed to talk about what they were going to do over the summer break, not sit in the hospital wing beds as if they were glued to it for the rest of their lives. They were supposed to joke around, not… well… they were kind of joking around about their looks, but awkward silence always followed soon afterwards.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sighed at the same time.

Shortly after the Golden Trio woke up, they received a visitor by the name of Dumbledore. The headmaster felt his age catch up to him when he saw the trio. He thought that Madam Pomfrey was over exaggerating, but now it didn't seem to be the case. His blue eyes studied them quietly, as they sat down in dead silence, not very sure what to say or do. He decided that action must take place, which meant one thing.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you go home."

"What?"

The trio shouted in complete shock. For Harry, he was the happiest out of the three, because it meant that he doesn't have to go back to the Dursley's. For Ron, he wasn't very sure what he felt. He never thought about living somewhere away from his family before. One side of him wanted to go back home, to be with his whole family after a long year. Yet, another side of him was happy, and he wasn't sure why. Hermione, also, wanted to go back to her parents more than anything in the world. It had been so long since she last seen them, and from what happened to her this year, she really needed their support and comfort.

Dumbledore gave them a sad look. He said in a gentle manner:

"We have to understand what has happened to the three of you. For now, it is better that the Wizarding World or your families know nothing of this for the time being."

"Because if they find out, they're going to think we've gone dark."

Harry said in a knowing manner, as he fathomed completely his headmaster's actions. To prove his suspicion, the old man nodded.

"We're going to do the best that we can. But it can only succeed if the three of you cooperate with us."

The trio looked at one another, as if they tried to read each other's minds. After a while, the three nodded at the same time and Ron said on everybody's behalf:

"Alright"

-ooOOoo-

"You tea drinking bastard, you had our children in that school of yours this whole time! Why didn't you tell us?"

A female Italian voice shouted throughout the huge manor. The English man gulped as he stared at the five angry figures in front of him. He was just as shocked as the rest of them and felt stupid for the fact that he never thought to look there. He tried to calm the countries:

"I'm just as shocked as the rest of you. I would have felt them and Scotland would have told me, but it never came up. The only people that have ever gone to Hogwarts were wizards and witches. Scotland and I would have noticed if a country or their child is there." A frown appeared on his face. He got up, walked up to the window of his library and looked out of the window with a thoughtful and wonders look. He continued, but mostly to himself, "I don't know why they're there in the first place, but this couldn't be a coincidence." He shook his head and said to the confused countries, "Let's get ready for their arrival. We have children to pick up from school that expect a home to return to."

-ooOOoo-

 _"_ _I can't believe that Fate isn't telling us anything!"_

 _Male and female voices shouted at the same time. The two walked around the room all grumpy, but for different reasons. The male, War, was angry because now his job was taken away from him. Meanwhile, the woman, Hate, simply found another thing to put on her_ hate-list _. The other two figures in the room watched them in silence. The female of the two, Peace, broke the silence by saying gently:_

 _"_ _Come brother, cousin, there's no need for violence."_

 _"_ _Yes, all we need is love!"_

 _The man, Love, beside her said in a cheerful and dramatic manner. He tried to hug his sister, but met with a foot in the face which belongs to the said person. The woman put her foot down, swung the other and sent her brother flying into the wall._

 _"_ _Shut up, I don't want anything to do with you."_

 _She shouted as she crossed her arms and huffed. War simply ignored the two, as he listened to his sister saying:_

 _"_ _Fate has plans that must take place. We can't interfere until the time for us to do our jobs comes. You know this War. So, why are you so angry?"_

 _"_ _It's because I have to wait the longest out of all of us to do my job, and you know how much I_ hate _waiting."_

 _Peace simply sighed and patted on his shoulder. She looked over at the other siblings and questioned the great being next to her:_

 _"_ _How long do you think it's going to take before Hate kills him?"_

 _"_ _5 minutes tops."_

 _"_ _I think 10. The loser has to do what the winner wants."_

 _"_ _Deal"_


	4. Chapter 4

Snape sneered down at the trio. He wasn't happy... more so than usual. He was supposed to be in his lab brewing potions. Not look after three idiots who can't keep their noses out of somebody else's business. Unfortunately, the headmaster wanted him to make a specific potion for the children. That was why he was here, standing behind a wooden desk that was in front of the children inside the Hospital Wing. On the desk were three papers, three bottles that contained the potions and three knifes. Did he forget to mention that the headmaster and some of the professors were there? He might as well have. The Master of Potions said slowly with dryness:

"These are heritage potions. Drink the whole thing, prick your finger with this knife and let it drop on these papers. I think that even you, dunderheads, could do something as simple as this."

Ron and Harry tried their bests not to glare at the man. Just because he helped them didn't mean that they liked him anymore than before. Hermione ignored the glaring contest between the trio and did what was instructed. She drank the potion, which, by the way, was the second most awful thing she has tasted in her entire life. She made a face of disgust when she finished to gulp the potion. She grabbed the black knife and pricked her middle finger and let a few drops of blood hit the paper. Her magic took control and healed the small cut as if it has never been there. Hermione put down the knife as she watched as her blood shaped, she realized, words.

 _Birth name: Shaquila Angeline Kirkland_

 _Current name: Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Position: Personification of Paris_

 _Age: 12 and half_

 _Birth father: Arthur Kirkland (Alive) Also known as England/United Kingdom_

 _Birth mother: Françoise Bonnefoy (Alive) Also known as France_

 _Adopted father: Ben Granger (Alive)_

 _Adopted mother: Jean Granger (Alive)_

 _Date of birth: July 19th, 1980_

Hermione stared in shock, confusion and curiosity at her paper. Her surroundings were left forgotten. Her friends didn't pay attention either. They still had a glaring contest with their Potion Professor. Harry was the first who broke the eye contact to follow his friend's footsteps. He stared down at the paper as he started to read.

 _Birth name: Custodio Raniero Carriedo_

 _Current name: Harry James Potter_

 _Position: Personification of Madrid_

 _Age: 12 and half_

 _Birth father: Antonio Hernández Carriedo (Alive) Also known as Spain_

 _Birth mother: Katarina Vargas (Alive) Also known as South Italy_

 _Adopted father: James Potter (Deceased)_

 _Adopted mother: Lily Potter (Deceased)_

 _Date of birth: July 31st, 1980_

Now it was Harry's turn to stare with the same emotions at paper. There was only one thing that was different between the way Hermione and he felt. He felt heartbroken as well as angry. His birth parents were alive. It said right there in reddish-black and white. There was only one thing that he could conclude from the information in front of him. Why has his birth parents abandoned him? Was he so worthless that even they didn't care for him? The Boy-Who-Lived had a hard time to digest and fight his inner demons. His best mate finally broke the eye contact to follow the same footsteps. He looked down at his paper and read with interest.

 _Birth name: Rinaldo Willafried Beilschmidt_

 _Current name: Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _Position: Personification of Berlin_

 _Age: 12 and half_

 _Birth father: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alive) Also known as Germany_

 _Birth mother: Alice Vargas (Alive) Also known as North Italy_

 _Adopted father: Arthur Weasley (Alive)_

 _Adopted mother: Molly Weasley (Alive)_

 _Date of birth: July 5th, 1980_

"What does it mean by _personification of Belin_? Better yet, why are my birth parents names contain countries names right beside them?"

Ron voiced out the questions that the others were thinking. This wasn't normal.

McGonagall gasped in shock at what she heard. She turned to the equally as shocked Dumbledore, saying in disbelief:

"Dumbledore, this can't be right. They couldn't be related to... _them_!"

"I'm afraid, my dear friend, that it's true."

He said in a tired manner. He looked with his sorrow blue eyes at the trio and started to explain to them what their parents and, now, they were. By the end of the whole explanation, the trio just stood there in complete shock. They weren't sure what to say or do at the moment. What they were sure about, though, was that their lives were going to change forever.

-ooOOoo-

After the professors and headmaster left, the trio sat down on Harry's bed. Ron asked the other male of the group:

"So… we're cousins?"

"I guess," The dark brown headed boy started. He looked away from his friends to his lap. He asked them in a small voice, "do you… think that they abandoned us?"

"No" Hermione answered right away. The boys looked at her, as they wondered why she thought so. She lifted her chin up, in confidence, and glared at the two for thinking such a thing. "Think about it this way. _Why_ would they abandon us?"

The boys stared at her as she paused. They tried to come up with reasons, but came to a dead end at each thought. As far as they knew from what their professors told them, nations rarely had biological children. The chances for them to abandon their children were near 0%. The green eyed wizard brought his legs to his chest and tugged them under his chin. His eyes glazed over thoughtfully with a hint of hope. He asked once again:

"Do you think… that maybe… maybe they're looking for us?"

"I think that they are."

"Then why haven't they found us yet?"

Ron demanded. The two looked at him in surprise. That was something that none of them really thought of. The other male thought about some sort of answer. Their parents were powerful beings. If they were just placed with their current families, then they would have been found, surely. They were nations. They may have powers to keep track of their citizens or something like that. If that was true, then why wouldn't they be able to do the same for their children? That meant only one thing: someone has placed a powerful spell on them. He voiced his last thought:

"Do you guys think that we have a spell placed on us, so to prevent our parents from finding us?"

The other brown headed boy mused. The question made his mind go miles per second, to the point that his dark mood was temporarily forgotten.

"There are spells that can do that. The thing is that they're all too powerful for anyone to cast. What they might teach us would be the lower level ones, and they're only able to hide a person temporary."

"How do you know something like that when I don't?"

Hermione demanded. The blue eyes looked at her with laziness.

"Only Pureblood families have knowledge like this. You can't find information like this anywhere else."

The girl glared at him and crossed her arms with a huff. Harry bites his bottom lip to muffle the snicker that was going to erupt. It was never boring when you had those two together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, look at that! I'm not dead. Yay for me! (If I was dead, I would be somewhere far, far away, on a beach enjoying a drink.) Anyways, enjoy the story! :D**

The weekend was long, boring and heartbreaking for the trio. They had nearly nothing to do, because they were stuck in their beds in the Hospital Wing. But there were two things that took place over the weekend. One of them was something that they didn't even want to look back on.

On Saturday, the Weasley family came to check on their family member. To say that Molly was shocked and outraged was underestimated. If it wasn't for the rest of the family, whom held her back, she would have sent curses towards Ron's direction. She swore that if she found him, _an ungrateful brat_ in her words, around her children, he was going to regret it. Arthur didn't say anything to his ex-son, except that he wasn't welcomed into the family anymore. The rest of the family, on the other hand, stared at their parents with disgust as they stood up for their ex-brother, whom they still saw as one whether or not they were related by blood. They supported Ron, whom they found out was named Rinaldo, and gave him their best wishes for when he goes to his real family. McGonagall was shocked at the behaviour. She tried to explain to calm the Weasley parents down. At least, long enough to explain that there couldn't have possibly been anyone that modified their memories to this length. As Rinaldo explained to his friends, the spell was far too complicated. Not even Dumbledore was powerful enough to cast it. Yet, it wasn't enough for Molly and Arthur. They left while they dragged their biological children with the. The professor tried to get the situation under control to some level. She was a teacher, after all. She cared for her students, no matter the house. In her eyes, they were nothing more than innocent children. She explained to the ex-Weasley that they only needed time to calm down and recover from their shock. But everyone in the room knew that it wasn't going to happen. For the rest of that day, Rinaldo didn't say a word to either of his friends and kept to himself. The other two understood his actions and gave him his space, though they never left him alone.

Hermione, or better known as Shaquila, found out that her own family had their memories of her removed. It broke her heart to the point that she cried. She loved her foster parents so much, even if they didn't give her much attention as she would have liked. At first, she begged to at least see them one last time. She swore that she wouldn't communicate with them. But the professors forbid her each time. Not once had they looked her in the eye when they refused. If not for the impossibility of leaving the school grounds and getting back to her formal home successfully, she would have tried to escape. So, just like Rinaldo, she wanted to be left alone.

Harry, or better known as Custodio, was the happiest of the group. They have obliviated the Dursley's memories of him. That only meant that he was never to go back there. When he found out about that, he was over the moon. He still hadn't told anybody, except his best friends, of how bad the situation was. But he did sugar coat a lot of the information, since he didn't want them to know the full story. So instead of giving either a happy or a fake sad face, he gave them a poker look. The headmaster and professors, especially Snape, were quite suspicious about his respond but said nothing.

The other thing that took place was that the headmaster announced to them that their real parents were to arrive on Monday morning. This made the three nervous. They had no idea what to expect. They were thankful, though, when the headmaster gave them some pictures of their parents. It was so that they wouldn't confuse between the adults. Shaquila and Rinaldo felt slightly better after they were given the pictures. None of the trio admitted it, but they kept the pictures close to them. When the other two weren't looking, the third would look over the pictures.

On Monday morning, at 7 AM, they Golden Trio decided to go off to the kitchen. Once they found it, they ate a bit since they were too nervous to stomach a full course meal. The house elves would have protested, but they noticed the nervous behaviours and said nothing. After that, the students marched off to the Gryffindor dorm, grabbed a few things, and strolled over to the Quidditch Field. Yes, even Shaquila decided to join them. She said that she only agreed to come with them, just to make sure that the boys didn't do anything stupid. In the end, somehow, someway, they managed to get her onto a broom and play with them Quidditch. She, from what they found out, was an excellent player. If it wasn't for Rinaldo and Custodio who worked together, they would have lost, badly.

By the end of the third round, they completely forgot about their nervousness in meeting their parents for the first time.

The trio landed onto the ground and Rinaldo asked his female best friend:

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

Shaquila smirked. She put her fists onto her hips and replied:

"What is it that I hear? Is it jealousy perhaps?"

"As if"

The other snorted with an eye roll, but a second later he turned around and huffed. Custodio looked between the two as if he watched a tennis match. A grim look started to appear. He did not want the two to start arguing again. Not today of all days. So he came up with an idea. No matter how childish it sounded, it was better than them fighting. So the boy poked his best mate in the shoulder and announced:

"You're it"

The two friends stared at him like he grew a second head. A second later, the playfulness from before returned as the blond girl giggled and ran off. With a smug grin, so did the Boy-Who-Lived. They left behind a stunned Rinaldo. He blinked a few times as he snapped out of it. His face turned red slightly, a habit that did not go away with the Weasley genes. He shouted:

"Why I outta-" He growled with a bit of playfulness then chased after them. "Get back here!"

He shouted at the two laughing friends as they continued to run. They looked at each other, shared a smirk, and went their separate ways just before the boy caught them. The brown headed boy stopped in his tracks. He looked at both his sides, as he tried to decide whom he was going to chase. He got an idea. He closed his eyes, spun a few times, opened them to see his female friend, and chased right after her. She noticed him getting closer and yelped in shock. Shaquila tried to run faster, but it seemed that luck was not on her side. Next thing she knew, he tackled her into the ground.

"Gottcha!"

"Let go of me"

Shaquila tried to push him off of her, ignoring a bit of the pain from the fall. As she was on her stomach, she tried to wiggle from underneath him, but he didn't let her. She didn't notice the evil smirk the brown headed boy gave her. Next thing she knew, he started to tickle her. She burst into laughter and fought as best as she could from underneath her. He only stopped long enough to say two words:

"You're it"

With that he ran off.

"Hey!"

Shaquila shouted in an outrage at being the victim to a tickle attack and chased after him.

The duo, at this point, forgot about the third member of the group. Not that he minded. Custodio sat on the green grass while he munched on some snacks that he snuck out. Due to the forgotten nervousness, his appetite returned on some level. He watched in amusements as his two best friends chased after one another. _This is better than watching Quidditch_ , he thought with a huge grin. He petted himself on the back, mentally, at a job well done. He looked down at the bag filled with popcorn and wondered something. _Maybe I could get the house elves to make this sometimes_.

-ooOOoo-

It soon became 9 AM. The children still played with each other outside, and away from everyone's view. What they didn't know, was that the professors ran around like chickens without their heads. They did that because they just found out that the trio went missing. On the other side of the school, a loud _pop_ was heard. There stood six figures. They looked rather anxious, and for good reasons too. After all, they were to pick up their children, whom they were going to meet for the first time since they were born.

The personification countries marched over to the castle. They were greeted by the headmaster. He said cheerfully:

"Arthur! It's good to see you once more."

The British nation tried not to let his temper rise. He was nervous enough as it was. He was not in the mood for a chat. So it was of no wonder that he replied with an impatient, slight rude tone:

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again. Now, if you don't mind, we would like to see our children."

Albus tried not to sweat. He was glad that he had enough self-control to appear that he had everything together without giving anything away. Though, it was a bit harder than two seconds ago, because he did not want to be on the end of Arthur's temper. He replied in the same tone as before:

"Ah yes, but I'm afraid that they're resting at the moment. You know how Poppy is. She's not going to let anybody see them at the moment."

That was not the right answer, the wizard realized. He took note of Arthur's eyebrow twitch, along with one other woman who looked ready to blow up. Before she could, he replied in a slow tone to keep his anger under his control:

"Albus, the children should be up by now."

"Yes, well, let's just say that the weekend was quite... eventful, you could say." That got a questionable look from everybody, "Now, let's go to my office. We could talk about what we're going to do next. After all, it would be a shame to have such great magical wizards to not return to Hogwarts next year."

Everybody became quite annoyed at him and didn't bother to hide it. Even if their children were asleep, they still wanted to see them. They decided, for now, that they would play along. Sooner or later they were going to see their son or daughter. If not, then things were not going to look pretty. As they walked into the castle, Professor Sprout ran over. She didn't notice the countries yet, since the only person she saw from her position was the headmaster. She shouted:

"We still can't find the children!"

Albus looked like he swallowed the sourest lemon in the world. It was when the professor finally noticed the shocked and enraged nations, had she frozen. Ludwig was the first to speak. He tried to stay calm, but clearly had a hard time. His voice grew deeper as it shook ever so slightly.

"You _lost_ our children?"

"How can you lose them?"

At last, the angry woman from before, Katarina Vargas, raged. The two humans were met with murderous looks.

Oh boy, now they were in _deep_ trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please check my page and check out how often I will be updating my multi-chapter stories as well as the polls that I might have up and running depending on when you're going to read this. Happy reading everyone! :)**

"Calm down!"

A shout was heard throughout the hall. That voice belonged to, surprisingly, Feliciana Vargas. She glared at everybody, which made the countries shut their mouths without going any further. She turned her opened, cool eyes towards the headmaster, and asked him with surprise calmness:

"How did you lose them?"

Both Ludwig and Katarina kept a close eye on the woman, as they could tell the dangerous undertone in her calmness. This was the reason why her sister didn't call her out on her calmness and why her husband kept his guard up. The older sister wasn't the only one that had connections with the mafia. She was also not the only scary one among the siblings. The two professors looked nervous. Albus replied in an honest and defeated tone:

"When Poppy was going to give them their breakfast, she found their beds were empty. We've been searching for them inside the school since then."

"Had it ever crossed your mind that maybe they would want to breathe some fresh air?"

That question came from Antonio in curiosity, though there was undertone anger like the other parents. The two humans stared at him in shock. They hadn't thought of that. All the wizards and witches in the school were so busy to look inside that they forgot to look _outside_ as well. Mentally, the two kicked themselves in their behinds. The headmaster got the other professor to go tell the others to search the outside, which she did, and he guided the nations to the outdoors. Hopefully, the students haven't gotten themselves into much trouble.

-ooOOoo-

The trio lied in a circle with their heads close to each other. Their eyes stared up at the cloud filled sky. Custodio said as he pointed up at one cloud:

"That one looks like a rabbit."

"No, it looks like a book."

Shaquila replied alongside a frown, which was twitching in the corner of the mouth to turn into a smile. Rinaldo snorted and said:

"You two are disillusion. That's Malfoy being hexed in the arse."

The other two turned their heads slightly at him, at each other, then right back at him. The other male in the group asked him:

"Really, Ron-"

"Custodio! What did we talk about earlier? Also, _language_ Rinaldo no more swearing do you hear me?"

The female cut him off. The trio made a deal earlier in the weekend that they would call each other by their birth names. It was so that they would be able to use them whenever they were around their parents and they wouldn't get confused by them. After all, it wouldn't be of any good if they were too used to their second names if their parents called them by their first names. Both boys rolled their eyes and the one with green eyes said once more:

"Really, _Rinaldo_ , that's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"What? All of the clouds look like that."

He replied with a proud smirk, as he let himself get lost in his imagination. The two rolled their eyes at him and laughed. Why did Custodio even bother? Even though they changed on the outside, they were still the same on the inside. He was still the same Slythering-hating, loving, jokester guy of the group.

"So... who wants to play more Quidditch?"

Custodio asked the most important question in the world... at least for the other male in the group. Rinaldo didn't respond. He got up and marched over to the nearby Quidditch field. The two friends laughed at his reaction and chased after him. It was either that, lying around doing nothing, or listening to him going on about Malfoy. So the choice was obvious.

The trio got onto their brooms, but, before they started the game, the blue eyed boy said:

"Shaquila, let's see if you're as good a keeper, than you are as a chaser."

"Is it me, or did I just hear a bet?"

The other male of the group asked, which made Shaquila sent Rinaldo an evil smile. She hummed in thoughtfulness:

"Alright, but if I can block 10 times by the time that the game finishes, you have to..." She thought which caused the smile to turn into a frown. Just as quickly, it turned back into the evil smile. "You have to dress up in a dress and go around saying how much you love Malfoy."

Rinaldo's face turned pale at the thought of it. While he thought of what he would do if he won, Custodio howled with laughter and almost fell off the broom. What his friend said next, and the reaction, made him gasp for air.

"Fine, but if you miss more than 5 times, you have to give up reading any type of books for a _whole_ month."

Shaquila gasped at what he said. Now, there was _no freaking way,_ was she going to lose her beloved books. They shook hands:

"Deal"

"This is going to be interesting. I must have some popcorn left."

The forgotten member said. He didn't mind being forgotten by his friends. As long as the bets were mainly on each other and weren't dangerous, it didn't matter to him. Before he could fly off, he was grabber in the collar of the shirt by Shaquila. She snapped at him:

"Oh no you don't. We still need you."

Custodio blinked at her in confusion.

"What? What exactly can I do? Just fly there?"

"No, you're going to make sure neither of us cheat and count our points."

He sighed with dismay, but nodded in agreement. The three flew to the hoops. Custodio announced in a dramatic voice:

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the bet off Quidditch game. In one corner, the Keeper is Shaquila. In another corner, the Chaser is Rinaldo." He clapped alongside, in his imagination clearly, a huge audience. He ignored the glares, "Now, play nice like good children. Also, Rinaldo, don't get distracted by the pretty Keeper now would you?"

Both the children's faces went red at that comment. The two shouted at the same time:

"Custodio!"

He pouted.

"Fine," He mumbled to himself "party poopers."

It wasn't as if he was like this all the time. Maybe the twins rubbed off on him, who knows.

"Let's get the game started!"

With that they were off.

-ooOOoo-

 _"Hey! I like this kid! Ah, young love, he's right about that."_

 _Love said with amusements. He was smacked over the head over by Hate. She sneered at him:_

 _"Shut it! I'm trying to watch a game here!"_

 _So you must be wondering to yourself, are they the only ones to watch the game? It's a big, fat,_ nope _. All the other beings came to watch with curiosity, amusements, or boredom (since they had nothing better to do). One thing for sure, they were all pretty interested to see who was going to win in the end. It seemed from the rare amused smile on Fate's face, that he knew already. They tried to get it out of him, but soon gave up as he didn't answer to any of them. So they started to make bets with each other instead on who was going to win._

 _This was going to be interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

By the time that the game almost ended, the nations and Dumbledore arrived to the Quidditch field.

North Italy and Germany watched their son, as he kept throwing a ball into one of the hoops. The female was quite worried that he would fall off, but was quite impressed at how he handled himself on a broom. She knows about the game, due to her magical community. Yet, she never really thought about getting onto one of the brooms due to fear of heights. So it was nice to know that he doesn't share the same fears as hers. He had great talent. Her husband thought that his son had quite good balance to manage to twist and turn in a snap. But from what he could see from the distance, the boy needed to be trained. He had a lot of meat on those arms and legs but they were at most fat. Right away, he started to create a training schedule for him.

South Italy and Spain also watched their son. He seemed quite content to just fly around in a happy and cheerful mood. So much so, that he almost looked like he was hopping on midair. Katarina really wanted her son to get down from there and hug him to tell herself that he really was there, safe and sound. Spain chuckled as he watched his son's childish and carefree behavior. He reminded him of himself quite a bit. He wondered if the boy got any personality traits from his wife... which he hoped not. He loves her and all, but her curses and temper was enough to deal with.

France and England watched their daughter block the ball again and again. France was so happy when she saw her daughter. She had the most cutest and beautiful face that she had ever seen. She looked a lot like her, and the nation was thankful for that. She didn't know what she would do if the girl gained her father's haircut or huge eyebrows. She shivered at the thought. _Nobody_ should have those traits. But that was just a passing thought. What she really wanted to do was get to know the girl and make up for all the years that they've missed. England smiled with proudness at his daughter. He never thought that she would be an amazing Quidditch player. A moment later England proudness turned into sadness, as he continued to watch his daughter. He missed so many birthdays and holidays that they could have spent together. He could have done so much during those years, but yet it was taken away from both him and his wife. It felt like they were meeting a complete stranger. He planned on fixing it right away, and wasn't going to waste any time in doing so.

England wasn't the only one who thought of this. Everybody felt bad and planned on doing the same thing as the English gentleman. So to say that they were going to let their children leave their sides anytime soon was an underestimation.

Finally, the three landed. Custodio shouted in a dramatic way:

"The winner _is_ Shaquila. Good luck Rinaldo, have fun."

It seems that Rinaldo didn't listen to a word he said, because he was sulking. Shaquila looked quite smug, and the best thing is that she didn't have to give up her books for a whole month. She teased her sulking friend:

"Don't worry. I'm going to find a very pretty dress for you to wear. Maybe I could find a wig and makeup as well."

The brown headed boy heard that and looked ready to cry. He wondered what he ever done to deserve that. Custodio turned his head and his green eyes narrowed. He told his friends:

"Um, guys, we're caught."

"Huh?"

The two asked as they stared at him confused. They followed his gaze and found themselves floored at what they saw, their parents and the headmaster. The nervousness from before came back, accompanied with fear. They had two options, run or go to them. In their panic and nervousness, they went with the clear option. They got onto their brooms and flew away. Before they could get away, they felt magic surround them. The next thing that they knew, they landed in front of the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked down at them with clear amusements. He asked:

"Now, would you enlighten me as to why you weren't in bed?"

The three kids looked down their feet in shame. They were caught. Shaquila answered for all of them:

"W-W-We're sorry professor, b-b-but too much took place for us to stay in place. W-We had to get out of there."

The old man nodded in understanding. He was there when the whole family drama took place. So he understood their decisions. He asked once more:

"What were you doing out here for the past few hours?"

It was Rinaldo's turn to answer.

"We played some Quidditch and tag then rested. We didn't do much other than that."

"So would you explain to me the little drama that took place just a few moments ago?"

 _That_ question got an embarrassed Rinaldo to blush and Shaquila to look smug. Custodio answered that one with a chuckle.

"The two here had a bet."

"Oh? What was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. The bet was that if Shaquila managed to block 10 times by the end of the game, Rinaldo had to wear a dress and go around saying how much he loves Malfoy. Rinaldo said that if she misses five times, then she has to give up her books for a whole month. So you can guess who won."

The headmaster chuckled with warmth.

"Did you have a purpose for being up there with them?"

"I did have a purpose. I was to make sure that they didn't cheat. But I turned into an announcer in the end. It was a lot of fun too."

Custodio smiled with brightness in the end. He never had the chance to really settle down and enjoy himself. The headmaster relaxed a bit at the sight of the smile. For as long as he could remember, ever since the boy came to Hogwarts, he never gave a real smile. Now that he did, he appeared to be free and look like his actual age. Dumbledore didn't know why that was, but he didn't care at the moment. He was just happy that the child, whom he saw as a grandson, finally let himself loose. The old age wizard then remembered about the elder nations. He said to the children as he waved towards the direction of the nations:

"Children, I would like you to meet your parents."

He watched as they looked at the nations with nervousness. He noticed that they haven't moved an inch towards them when he introduced the two groups. So he decided to help them a bit. He walked behind the trio and guided them to their parents. The old magical beings didn't need to be introduced to their children, since they obviously knew whose child was whose. Without wasting any time, the parents hugged their respectable child. At the moment, the said parents ignored what they heard, for now. They had other things to do.

Out of the entire trio, Custodio was the one who flinched at the contact, which he regretted. His parents frowned at his actions, looked at each other then back at him. His mother asked him:

"Are you alright?"

He blushed in embarrassment and nodded. He, once more, was smothered in her hug. Never, for as long as he could remember, has he ever been hugged in such a loving way. Molly never counted, because it felt out of place when she did hug him. Maybe to his friend it felt like it. But this was a whole new thing for him.

With Shaquila, her mother spoke in a rapid speed.

"I'm so happy to have you back amoureux **(1)**. You don't know how much we missed you. We have so much to catch up to."

The daughter stared with wide eyes at her mother's behavior. Her father looked a bit annoyed at the woman he loves. He ignored her behavior and spoke to his daughter with a soft smile.

"Welcome back to the family, Shaquila."

Shaquila felt warmth evolve in her heart. She smiled and hugged both of her parents. After a moment, she pulled away a bit and talked with the same rapid speed as that of her mother's. The subjects were all over the place, but the parents smiled and listened to every word she said.

With Rinaldo, it was an awkward situation. After what happened on Saturday with the Weasley family, he didn't know how to act. Should he be happy to be with his real family? How long did he need to wait to call them mom and dad? There were so many questions, but he wasn't sure what the answers were. All he could do in the end was let his birth mother pull him into a literal breathtaking hug. He watched her as she cried and rocked them a bit. He felt a hand rest on top of his shoulder. Rinaldo looked up, to meet with the same pair of eyes as his. They belonged to his father. The man gave a small smile and nodded towards him. The son didn't know how, but he could tell that it was his way to say _welcome back_. Rinaldo smiled and hugged his mother back. Yes, he needed time to adjust, but it was going to be worth it.

Dumbledore watched the reunion with a smile and watering eyes. He was happy for the children. They deserved to be with their real families after all they went through for the last few years. At least that was what he thought, since he didn't know much about their family life. All that he knew was that this wasn't going to be the last time that they would see the trio.

After getting their things, the trios said farewell to the professors and headmaster and left the grounds with a portkey.

 **(1) Sweetheart**


	8. Author Note

Hi everybody...

Yeah... this is an author note. Meaning, I am not updating this story anymore. Before you freak out and start demanding answers **OR** clicking out of this, let me explain real quick a few things. This story is up with ALL CHAPTERS on my AO3 account. That account you can find on my main page and SHOULD lead you to my AO3 account. If not, then my username is the same on that account, so it won't be hard to find.

The reason why I'm not going to update this story is because it refuses to be updated. I have worked for the last 3 days on getting the 8th chapter updated. I tried... and tried... and TRIED. It **_refuses_** to budge. So, I'm not going to bother putting anymore energy and time into this story on if it's not going to collaborate with me. Sorry for the bad news.

But again, **all chapters for this story are already up!** Just go to my AO3 account and you can read the whole thing.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Bye bye~

TheAnimeWriterLover


End file.
